


Fractured Fairytales

by justlook3



Series: Butterfly AU [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Stone was having a bad day. Then his girlfriend became a chick magnet and the whole team got sucked into a fairy tale.  An AU retelling of Fables of Doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment of a series retelling s1 with an established relationship twist. Stone and Cassandra fell in love at first sight and she was forced to help the Serpent Brotherhood in order to save his life. Now they're living together and balancing their very new relationship with their very new, very weird jobs at the Library.

Jacob Stone was having a bad day.  It had started out being one of those mornings, he'd woken up grumpy to start with, which hadn't helped.  He'd had to change his shirt twice, once when he'd gotten toothpaste on it, then when he'd spilled coffee on himself.  That, of course, meant that he only ate half of his breakfast.  So he was grumpy and hungry when he showed up at the Annex that morning.

He'd hoped things were looking up when the clippings book had a case for them.  He could bury his bad mood in work.  And it helped for a little while.  But then Jones had to antagonize the locals.  Followed by Cassandra noticing a pattern on a semi's window that turned out to be a giant fingerprint.  And if realizing they might be dealing with an actual troll living under a bridge wasn't bad enough, Jenkins had to be particularly **Jenkins.**

His day seemed to be brightening up when Baird suggested he and Cassandra go speak to the sheriff.  They were on the job, of course, but even a few minutes alone with his girlfriend usually cheered him up. Until Cassandra floored him by looking hesitant and asking if maybe she should go with Baird.

Even Baird had looked puzzled and sent them off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stone demanded once they were out of earshot. 

Cassandra blushed. "I didn't . . .it was . . ."

"What was?  Now you don't want to work with me?  I thought we were through fightin', Cassandra!"

"We are. It wasn't."Cassandra swallowed.  She knew he'd been in a bad mood since they woke up and until now she was the only one he hadn't directed it at. "It wasn't about working with you.  I'm happy to work with you."

"Really? Because that sure as hell didn't sound like it."

"Honey, it's . . .well Baird's been riding us so hard . . .and I was surprised she wanted us to work together. All of the lectures . . ." Cassandra gestured wildly, drawing air quotes. "Work and personal separation and all of that.  And now she's just like sending us off alone?"

Stone actually laughed, it was probably at Cassandra's attempt at a Baird impersonation. "I think we can control ourselves for five minutes, don't you?  She trusts us. Let's take advantage of that and not give her reason not to, okay?"

"You're right.  I'm sorry.  I know you've not been having a great day."

Stone sighed, " I was kinda looking forward to a couple of minutes of just being with you . . . ."

Cassandra grimaced. "Great, I can't even . . . .I'm sorry, you know this whole relationship thing."

"I've never had one with someone at work either.  We'll figure it out. Sorry about the whole blow up."

Cassandra nodded motioning toward the sheriff who was coming toward them.  He nodded back at her, tabling their conversation until another time.

Stone was puzzling over why small, medium, big and bridge sounded familiar when the town's mayor jogged up as naked as the day he was born (except for a sweatband and jogging shoes). After that completely uncomfortable experience, Cassandra and Stone asked if any other unusual things had happened lately.  After a bunch of things that sounded very weird had been mentioned by the sheriff, the couple went off to meet up with Baird and Jones.

"Definitely a troll." said Baird.

"Actually no," said Cassandra.

Confused, Ezekiel said, "well, it sure looked like a troll."

"No," Stone broke in. "We're sayin' it's more than just a troll."

From around the corner came screaming.  The Librarians followed the sounds to find a giant wolf terrorizing people on the streets.  Without thinking, Stone grabbed an axe from a nearby fire truck and hurled it at the beast, killing it.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jones asked, looking impressed.

"Well I just . . . I don't know." Stone looked about as stunned as the others did. 

Even as the others moved to examine the wolf, Stone was looking down at his hands. He'd chopped wood a time or two in his life, but never hurled an axe.  Certainly wouldn't have even thought to do so.

Cassandra gasped. "Whoa. This is no ordinary wolf. I mean, it's at least twice the average size and it was unusually hostile and . . . ."

"It's wearing a frilly nightcap.  A wolf in a nightcap. Little Red Riding Hood?" Baird asked.

Cassandra looked at Stone. "A naked mayor. The Emperor's New Clothes."

Realization lit up Stone's features as he figured out what had been bothering him about the photos. "Three cars. Small, medium and the big one was attacked by a troll. That's the Three Billy Goats Gruff. Fairy tales are coming to life," he grinned, now this case was starting to become fun.

And Baird said another thing that a month ago she would have never imagined ever saying.  "Fairy tales are coming to life and attacking people. Someone has weaponized fairy tales?"

* * *

Cassandra and Baird were in a tavern playing distraction while Stone and Jones stole the wolf out of the establishment's freezer so that Jenkins could perform an autopsy.

They waited for their drinks and Baird asked, "What was that with you and Stone?"

"Oh," Cassandra sighed. "Just a little miscommunication. He's having a bad day."

"So, then I'm okay with the two of you working together? It's not going to be an issue? And you're done with the bickering?"

"Yeah, mostly, I mean . . . never at work again. We're working on . . . ."Cassandra looked around, losing her train of thought.

Baird looked at her noticing she'd gotten distracted. "What?"

"Do I have something," the younger woman drew a circle around her face, "here?"

Baird shook her head.

"I feel like everyone's staring at me. I mean, why would they stare at me? You're the one who's having the amazing hair day."

"I didn't do anything to my hair."

"It's so shiny and full."

Baird glanced over to the door where Stone was signaling. "We're on."

Baird and Cassandra continued to distract the owner while Stone and Jones carried the wolf out of the tavern.  After a certain amount of bickering and Jones "borrowing" a truck, they got the dead animal back to the Annex.

Jenkins said that they were probably dealing with the Mother Goose Treaty and if he was right, the large wolf would be stuffed with goose feathers.  Stone found himself knowing exactly how to dissect the animal (even though he'd never done anything of the sort before).

But instead of feathers, what he found inside the beast, was a very confused, very scared but very much alive young woman.

Jenkins looked as rattled as Stone had ever seen him. "This is very bad. This is not the treaty.   It's the Libris Fabula. The story book.  It can bring any story you want to life, but at a price."

Ezekiel looked at him. "You said that it was lost."

"Yes, well, somebody found it."


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra and Stone were in a hospital room talking to the girl that he'd pulled out of the wolf. The girl's hand was firmly wrapped around Cassandra's and she kept staring at her.

"I don't know what happened."

"So you don't remember anything?" Stone asked as Cassandra flashed him an uncomfortable look. The girl's behavior was very strange.

The girl barely acknowledged Stone being in the room. "I remember finishing my shift and going out to my car. And then you pulling me out of that thing," she gushed.

Stone cleared his throat. "Actually that was . . .I was the one that pulled you out."

She finally looked at him briefly, turning back to Cassandra. "I know but you played an important role."

Cassandra and Stone exchanged glances.  Cassandra was uncomfortable but she could tell her boyfriend was getting increasingly annoyed. She wasn't sure if it was because of the girl's lack of gratitude or because . . .well the girl was starting to get a little much in the fawning department.   She could also tell Stone was on the verge of saying something that he might regret so she took over the questions.

Smiling sweetly at the patient, she prompted, "So you finished your shift?"

The girl looked a little sheepish, "Actually I skipped out a little early, I didn't want to miss the opening act."

Cassandra nodded, then her new friend blurted out, "Can I get your number?"

"Wow," came from Stone, who didn't at this point know if he should be pissed off or amused.

"Just in case my life needs saving again?"

Stone just gave up and started laughing.  Mumbled something about never having a girl ask for his girlfriend's number in front of him before.

Cassandra's mouth hung open for a moment.   "I'm not really comfortable with that.  I have a . . . ."

"Boyfriend. She has a boyfriend.   **Me**. Yeah, you know, me?  The guy who pulled you out? Of a **wolf**?  What the hell is happening with this day?"

"Uh," Cassandra untangled her hand from the girl's. "We're gonna let you get some rest, okay?"

"Will you come back and see me?"

"We'll see," Cassandra said diplomatically as Stone all but dragged her out of the room by the hand.  They could see Ezekiel and Baird standing over by the desk, so Stone pulled her around the corner.

"Wow," Cassandra said. "That was weird."

"You're telling me.  I pulled her out of a wolf.  She didn't even thank me, Cassandra. That's just . . .that's just rude."

"I know," she soothed, one hand lightly stroking his cheek.

"And . . .she hit on you. . .right in front . . .is this how girls feel?"

Cassandra let out a laugh and tried to control her eye roll. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Don't make fun, Cassie."

"I'm sorry.  This day is really weird. That was weird.  They keep staring at me, Stone. It's freaking me out."

"Well, you are real pretty."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Extra pretty when you blush," he sighed. "Okay, let's just get with the others, see if they know anything."

"Yeah, sooner we find this book, the better.  You said Jenkins was actually here?"

"He was concerned, which is not good."

"Not at all."

* * *

They learned from Jenkins just how dangerous the Libris Fabula was.  Stone and Baird went off to check out the local library while Cassandra and Jenkins researched medical files.  Jones had wandered off on his own to make his own discovery.

They'd decided to regroup back at the tavern where the wolf had been kept.

Stone and Baird came in to see Cassandra at a table surrounded by women.  Stone wasn't entirely gentle when he pushed his way over to stand by his girlfriend's side. 

"We think we found the book at the library," Baird said, her hair seeming to be even more full and shiny than before.

"You saw it?" Cassandra asked eagerly.

"No," Stone answered, his tone slightly annoyed. "No, but there's a rare collection of books there. It fits."

Ezekiel came racing into the bar.  Baird told him she needed him to pick a lock at the library but he was insistent that the group go to the hospital to meet a child he'd met there.  The group argued over what to do, Cassandra urging them to go to the library and Ezekiel advocating for going to the hospital.  Then the sheriff, who turned out to be the little girl's father, came in trying to arrest Jones.

After he got himself out of the handcuffs, that's when things got bad.  The sheriff morphed into the Big Bad Wolf of fairytales and blew the windows of the tavern out in his rage.  In the confusion, the team ran out the backdoor and down the street.

They were now hiding from the sheriff and now additional wolves made up of the local high school football team by crouching down behind a van parked in the nearby street.

 Suddenly Baird started humming.

Stone snapped his head to look at her. "What are you doin'? Are ya hummin'?"

"What?"

"You were just humming."

"No, I wasn't!"

"All right, look, this is strange.  All right?  My girlfriend's a chick magnet and Baird . . ."Stone gestured at her, the object in his hand causing Cassandra's eyes to widen. "I'm pretty sure that hair is not Army regulation!"

Cassandra huffed at him, now just about as annoyed at him and life in general as he was at her and well life in general. "We're being strange," she mimicked his accent "darlin'?  Where'd you get the **axe**?"

Stone looked down at that the axe in his hand, as if seeing it for the first time. He jumped up in his shock. "I don't know."

And then suddenly, he got a strange look on his face, looking into the distance, sniffing. "You smell that?"

The others shook their heads.

"A storm's a comin'."

Baird and Cassandra were just staring at him. And then Baird said, "There's a bird on you."

Stone stared at the owl that was perched on his now gloved hand (and when did a glove appear?). He just shrugged and said, "Yeah."

Then whatever had come over him faded and he started quietly freaking out.  He didn't want to move too much, that owl had some scary talons.

Baird called Jenkins to ask him if it was possible that they were being sucked into the fairytales. Jenkins confirmed in his usual Jenkins way that it was the case. Then asked what roles they were playing.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Stone's the Huntsman," Baird said as the owl finally flew off Stone's arm.

"And Cassandra's Prince Charming," Stone sighed.

"Weirdly," mumbled Cassandra.

"And Baird is a princess." Stone added.

Baird snorted, "A princess?"  Until she started to laugh like something out of a Disney movie. She was so freaked that Cassandra took the phone from her.

"Jenkins, if we're all heroes, that means we get happy endings right?"

"No, remember I told you, even for the heroes, there's death, dismemberment, 100 year comas. Not to mention the civilian bystanders. In fact, the only one who escapes every story unscathed is the 'jack.'"

"The jack?"

"Yes, Jack. The nimble rouge. The lucky thief who lives by his wits."

"Where's Ezekiel?" Baird asked.

Jenkins hung up and the group minus their own rogue, noticed that more and more of the townspeople were being sucked into the fairy tales.  Cassandra was worried about them getting hurt so Baird suggested they get everyone out of town to safety. But suddenly giant briars blocked their path.  Baird suggested they take the civilians with them and head for the safety of the public library.

"Come with me if you want to live!" shouted Cassandra, now in her Prince persona.


	3. Chapter 3

While Ezekiel was confronting the local librarian who turned out to know exactly what he was doing, Baird, Stone and Cassandra were leading the townsfolk into the library.  They had everyone go into a backroom where hopefully they would be safe.  Cassandra was parting from one of the waitresses at the bar, who had become quite attached to her Prince persona.

"Seriously?" came Stone's voice behind Cassandra after she'd bowed to the girl and started blinking rapidly. "Did you just . . .just kiss her hand?"

She looked over at him startled, "I don't know."

He half sighed, half growled, "all right. Come on.  They're coming. We've got to hold them back."

"Until?" She asked.

Baird dialed her phone. "Until a lucky rogue can save us."

Baird was on the phone with Ezekiel trying to talk him through a plan to end this. 

Cassandra and Stone were standing a distance away, bracing themselves for battle.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Stone asked, Cassandra had looked a little nervous.

"Well, I'm hoping Prince Charming is better at this than I am," she joked. "Honey, I'm sorry about these girls. I . . ."

"I know, I know, I keep fading out too. I come back to and I've got a freaking owl on my arm.  This is the weirdest freaking day. And where does this stuff keep coming from?" He gestured to the leather accessories he had not been wearing earlier.

"I kinda like that belt." Cassandra shrugged.

He grinned at her, "And those boots are kinda hot."

They heard a noise, the wolves were at the door. They both took deep breaths and moved into position.

Baird, on the phone, turned as the glass shattered and the wolves poured into the building.

Cassandra, once again the Prince, jumped on top of table and gave a rousing speech.

The citizens cheered for her and Stone was half proud of her and half pumped up.  That is until he looked over and noticed Baird, in full Princess mode,  blinking love struck at Cassandra.  _Oh for the love of_ . . . .

"Hey!" Baird suddenly snapped out of it, looking confused. 

The battle waged in the library.  For a while, Stone, Baird and Cassandra had the upper hand. But then, something happened and the wolves lunged forward, overpowering them.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel and Jamie were able to overcome Mr. Maguire and Jamie changed the story to give it a happy ending.  The Huntsman turned into a robot, the Princess into a Ninja and the Prince into Merlin.  Using these new skills, they were able to win and Jamie punished her father by making him eat green Jell-o. 

They explained, rather badly, to the sheriff that all of the doings of the last few days were the result of swamp gas.  But he was distracted by their confusing explanation by Ezekiel arriving with Jamie.  The sheriff was so happy to see his daughter well and happy that the LITs and their Guardian were able to slip away without having to explain any more.

* * *

The LITs arrived back at the Annex. All over the table in front of Jenkins were stacks of old books.

"Are those . . .?" Stone's voice was awed.

"Yes. Thompson Deter's arcane book collection? I decided it was likely better they came back with us. Who knows what else is in them?"

"I can only imagine." Stone said, lovingly caressing one of the books. 

His longing looks toward the collection and the way he was looking at the book he was holding caused Cassandra to quip, "would you rather take those books home instead of me?"

Stone rolled his eyes but couldn't quite contain his blush as he reluctantly set the book down.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel handed the Libris Fabula to Jenkins.

"It's blank," Baird said shocked as Jenkins flipped through the pages.

"Not entirely," Jenkins said showing her the page where Mr. Maguire was trapped. "Magic always has a cost. I have just the place for him. The book will cause no further problems."

They watched Jenkins walk off and Stone turned to the others.

"Is it just me or the deeper into magic we get, the weirder it gets?"

"I don't know, I didn't mind . . ." on Stone's look, Cassandra changed her comment. "all the free drinks. And I always kinda wanted to make a big inspiring speech. So there is that."

"I'm just glad my hair's back to normal. Think I'll go spend some time with the punching bag. Break some nails."

"What about you Ezekiel?" Cassandra asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you feel different?"

"Nah."

"Really? Nothing at all?" Stone asked, wondering why he would expect anything else out of the thief at this point.

This went back and forth between the two men for a minute, then Ezekiel said, "Well, everyone tells me I can't do what I want, can't rely on luck, but when a magic spell turns everybody into heroes of legend, who did it turn me into? Me."

"Yep, I'm gonna go punch something."

"I'm right behind ya. I've had about a million reasons to punch something today, starting with breakfast and continuing with girls hitting on my girlfriend!"

The two of them stormed off and Cassandra turned to Ezekiel, "Seriously?"

"You know who's really lucky? Not me. You. For knowing me."

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Ezekiel said, "You're welcome," and strolled out the door like he was the King of the World.

When everyone was gone, Cassandra opened her palm to see if it was still there.  The tiniest bit of glowing magic.  She had no idea what to do with it, but it danced and glowed in her hand. She smiled and closed her palm, holding it close to her as she headed home. 

She decided that maybe it was best to leave Jacob to the gym and talk to him when he got home.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Jacob came home from the gym to the smells of his favorite pasta cooking.  He'd showered there so, when he hugged Cassandra from behind, she turned to get a whiff of his shampoo, one of her favorite scents.

"I thought I'd make you your favorite, since I feel like I might owe you an apology for today."

"You don't. I owe you one.  I know you were under a magic spell.  I shouldn't have kept harpin' on it. Though Little Red Riding Hood there didn't even thank me."

"That was rude, I agree.  But uh, Jacob, there's a couple of things I need to tell you."

"I have a feeling I know what one of them is," he said stepping around her so they could talk face to face. "But go ahead."

Cassandra took a deep breath, "I'm bisexual."

He nodded, "I thought so."

"How did you know?"

"You always refer to one of your exes by Jessie instead of 'ex-boyfriend.'  At first I thought maybe Jessie was a deeper relationship, like with me, but you told me you hadn't had one before.  So that and a few other things kinda got me to thinkin' she was your girlfriend.  I'm guessin' she handled everything about as well as the guys?"

Cassandra nodded, somewhat relieved by how well Jacob was handling this. But then again, she knew this man's heart even though she was still getting to know the man. "Yeah, she was way nicer about it then some of them. But you're the only one who's ever . . . ."

"Cassie, I get freaked out when I turn into a Huntsman and suddenly have owls on me. Not by your seizures, I know what they are.  And your sexuality doesn't bother me either, if that's what's worryin' you.  You love me, that's all I care about."

"I didn't think it would . . . well I hoped it wouldn't.  I do love you, more than anything.  And  . . . "

"I know, you're like me. I'm a one woman guy, so I guess that makes you a one person girl?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Then what does it matter who you're attracted to? I mean, lookin' is one thing. Got no problem with that. But you know, kissin' anyone's hand again who is above 8 and you're not under a magic spell?"

Cassandra giggled. "It won't happen again.  I don't do that. Though it's too bad the sheriff showed up. I nearly scored us free French fries!"

"Man, I guess it helps to be Charming," he leaned over and kissed her. "I am really sorry about how jealous I was today."

"It's alright. You . . .it was cute.  There was . . .it was weird being adored by all those people. But the Prince, he was really shallow, loved the adoration. I'm not like that. I only want to be adored by you."

"Cassie?"

"Uh-huh?"

"How well does that pasta reheat?"

* * *

Much later that evening, after the pasta got reheated and finally eaten, Cassandra was holding a little jelly jar that had a blue spark dancing in it.  The little spark of magic was the other thing she had to talk to Jacob about.

"You can't get it to do anything?" Stone asked in awe looking at it.

"Nope, it just glows and dances.  Makes me feel kinda happy looking at it."

"Yeah, me too.  What did you want to do with it?"

"I was thinking we could keep it on the shelf above the desk? Use it as a nightlight?  At least until I can figure out if it does anything. It may not. I can't seem to access any bit of Merlin."

"And I ain't a robot. So I guess we can consider it a souvenir?"

"Yeah, since we didn't get to keep that belt or those boots," Cassandra chuckled as she set the jar on the shelf across from their bed.

"Damn," Stone said, sitting on the bed. "I was getting used to that axe too. And being able to tame wild beasts . . . ."

Cassandra giggled, pushing him back. "About that."

"I really love how you think . . . ."

The End


End file.
